Just This Once
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: Eren's already miffed being told not to plan anything for his boyfriend's birthday and now even more so, when Levi surprised him with a private jet waiting for them. The night is becoming more for Eren rather than Levi. (soft porn)


There were those who are unaware—not heartless per say, but unconsciously insensitive in a relationship. There were the romantics—slow, suave and somehow succeeded in wooing hearts with cheesy clichés. There were the spontaneous—exciting, refreshing, surprising their lovers with every improvised move.

And then you had Levi.

"What's this?"

"A private jet."

Eren could see that. It was the only thing standing out in the middle of nowhere, save for that long strip of red carpet stretched from the entrance to where Eren was standing.

"I thought we're going for dinner."

Levi looked at him as if this was just a natural order of things. "We are. We need to get there first."

"By flying..."

"Yes," the black-hair male rolled his eyes and nodded toward the jet. "Now get your ass in there. We don't have all night."

And there was that unawareness side of him—brutally honest, blunt, no sugar-coating. It made those rare moments of tenderness and sweet words more precious and endearing, reminding Eren how soft Levi was underneath.

"Hold the fuck up."

Eren stopped in his steps, catching Levi's grimace.

"On the red carpet."

Seriously?

At his boyfriend's arched eyebrows, Eren complied. A secret smile crept on however and the young man reached behind for Levi's hand. Fingers automatically intertwined and Eren gave it a light squeeze.

He couldn't deny the little spark of excitement growing—never had he ridden in a private jet. He could only dream. Things like expensive dinners, concerts with backstage passes, and a freaking private jet were all but distant concepts Eren didn't bother himself with. Only when Levi came into his life was he introduced to these luxuries.

He was still uncomfortable with it.

"You know when I said you could do anything you want for your birthday, I didn't mean take _me_ out. it was your day," Eren mentioned as the jet took off. Levi had managed to magically fit a large loveseat through the door and they're comfortably settled against each other.

"I want to take you out for my birthday. 'Nuff said."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"To your favourite place to eat."

Eren was quite sure he doesn't have a particular favourite restaurant in mind. Hell, McDonald's was his personal choice of food, despite Levi's distaste towards it. Fake chicken, he said. But he'd rather eat something tasty for five bucks than a small chunk of meat with olive oil and lemon drizzled on top. Extravagance be damned.

The low hum of the plane eventually lulled Eren into a sleepy state. He settled himself comfortable in his boyfriend's arms and dozed off.

.-.

Sometime in-between dream and reality, he heard distant familiar voices.

Armin? Mikasa?

A dream, perhaps it was.

Mikasa was down in the States studying at school and Armin was up in Alaska doing some weird research on penguins.

And Levi...well, he was probably murmuring into his ears.

.-.

He was shaken awoke by two gentle hands on his shoulders and hazy yellow eyes found themselves on two faces he thought he wouldn't see for a long time.

Mikasa latched on to Eren, digging her mass of black hair into the crook of Eren's neck as she gave him the hug of her life. Half-dizzy from sleep, Eren looked to Armin. In front of him. Both of them, physically here in presence. Eren's throat tightened. It had been a year.

"C'mon sleepyhead, we're here."

'Here' meant a small Victorian house decorated with Christmas lights, the off-washed white picket-fence, a snow-covered lawn which Eren was sure will bloom wonderfully by spring under the magical hands of his mother.

He had flown back to childhood.

Levi popped out and waited for the stunned man. Armin and Mikasa were already on the doorsteps, ringing that broken doorbell and waiting for the woman of Eren's life to answer.

It's astonishing how words could still come out.

"H-how...?"

"Hurry the hell up. You don't want the food to get cold, do you?"

His favourite place to eat.

Of course.

Eren's heart lurched in all directions, a rainbow of emotions crashing in, and he launched himself into Levi's awaiting arm. Arms squeezed around the shorter man, trembling not from the cold but the overwhelming feelings that just could not be contained.

"I love you," whispered Eren in heated breaths. "Gosh I love you _so much_."

Levi responded by nuzzling his chilly nose into Eren's hair, finding warmth in amidst the winter air. Small kisses followed and he leaned close to one ear. His puffed breaths brought shivers down Eren.

"You have no idea." _How much I love you_.

There was the sweet side of Levi.

The pair parted when Eren caught sight of the woman standing on the stone stairs, patiently waiting for their moment to end. Hair loosely tied and pulled to the side, that over-sized apron still (and always on), the sun's glow remained ignited in her golden eyes—aged in her appearance but still the same spirited woman Eren's always known.

"Mom."

Eren ran into her embrace. Green tea perfume, her favourite scent. The smell of home.

Karla Jaeger pulled back, the tears in her eyes bring watery urges for Eren. Her hands, rough and dry from preparing the entire day, cupped Eren's cheeks and gave him a little pinch.

"You fattened up a bit," she greets with mirth.

Eren huffs with a pout. "That's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

Karla giggles and shakes her head. "Not a bad thing per say." She pinched her son's cheeks lovingly. "He's taking good care of you."

Eren threw Levi a knowing look. It was not just a seven-hour flight, but Eren's best friends. Not just any dinner place, but Eren's home. Not just anything, but everything.

"Yeah, he is."

Levi stepped in and immediately was welcomed with a kiss on the temple from Karla. His fingers laced with Eren's, both mother and son led him into the household.

"Thank you for bringing my baby home."

"No," Levi corrected her, "thank _you_."

.-.

Dinner was a blessing and joy.

Never had Eren laid eyes on such a colourful and mouth-watering feast prepared by mama-Jaeger and it included all his favourites, alongside Armin and Mikasa's. She didn't know what Levi preferred, to which he gave the perfect answer that anything Mrs. Jaeger cooks would suit his taste. Perhaps Grisha was a little jealous but they all knew Levi was Eren's.

And Eren was Levi's.

But for the time being, Eren was everyone's.

Three years he hadn't seen the faces around the table (Levi excluded). Technology was a blessing for Eren but crappy photo qualities couldn't compare to real life. He caught up with Armin and Mikasa—getting the dirty deep secrets of their academic studies. He bonded with his parents—listened to Karla's complaints about Grisha and in turn nodded off to Grisha's eye-rolling.

Christmas was...wholesome this year.

Eren was reminded, however, that it was also Levi's birthday. His special day and yet resources were spent on Eren himself to make sure that he was happy. Guilt was eating him slowly until it was officially announced that the family party was over. Armin and Mikasa said their goodbyes and left early, not wanting to intrude.

Eren noticed Levi in a hushed conversation with his parents, Karla's hands covering his own. The smiles indicated good signs. There were more than enough things to worry about when it came to his relationship with Levi and his parents. How his boyfriend was eight years older, how he was a successful and rich businessman in ownership of a leading toilet-design company, how his family background came from prestige and the elite.

"Then we'll head off."

Eren followed Levi's departing figure to the lobby in confusion. "We're not staying here?"

"Honey!" Karla scolded with a slap to his arm. "Don't be so rude. It's Levi's birthday, of course you're going to spend alone time with him. We've kept you two long enough."

Everyone knew what that meant and Eren blushed at his mother's candour. Giving his parents a last farewell hug, he followed his boyfriend back into the limo. As soon as the doors were closed, Levi pulled Eren flushed against him and covered his lips.

Melting in wet heat, Eren relished in the taste of Levi. Tongues immediately came to play as they explored each other's mouth. Levi's hands were tangled in Eren's mess of brown hair and instinctively the younger one bucked against. A moan escaped their kiss, not sure who it belonged to, but neither could care less.

"Thank you, for tonight," Eren panted out as they parted. A little pride swelled upon seeing Levi's dishevelled state. It was always nice to see how intoxicated he could get his boyfriend to be. "Means so much to me, even though it's _your_ day."

Levi shook his head. "We're not done yet."

"No?"

At the raven's twinkling gaze, Eren figured they were not heading to the airport.

.-.

Of course, he couldn't forget about the romantic side.

On the top floor of the city's tallest high-rise—a modern-style loft with windows making up for half the walls around—stood two shadows looking over the western coast shore. The city lit up the evening sky, illuminating its night-life in colours galore. Inside the apartment held a light source of its own.

All around the room splayed candles—on the night-tables, across the room, on shelves. It illuminated a warm glow that gave much to imagine for those in the dark outside. (Fake candles, for Levi dared not to take risks) Rose and tulip petals covered the silk red bed sheets with a small bundle of dark-red flowers placed in amidst the mountain pile of pillows.

Eren bit his lips. "Levi, this is too much."

In all honesty, it should be Eren to do the giving rather than receiving. Him who should spoil instead of being spoiled. A few weeks ago when Levi told him to drop whatever was planned on his birthday, Eren strongly refused. Preparations were almost half-done and this year, he really wanted to impress the man.

"It's my birthday. Let me do what I want to do," Levi had said and Eren found reluctant truce in that. Shame crashed in as Eren regretted backing down.

He heard soft footsteps behind and his shirt was lifted up.

"Strip."

Right. Birthday sex. Eren could work with that. A perfect opportunity to atone for his selfish ways.

Once naked in the glowing dark, Eren was led to the bed and gently laid amongst the pillows. Levi placed the flowers beside Eren's head, allowing a faint trail of chocolate aroma to flow in his nose.

"Chocolate Cosmos," murmured Eren. "My favourite." His green eyes slid to Levi kneeling above, a twinkle implying the obvious. "One of the rarest flowers on the planet, impossible to get."

"Difficult, expensive. Not impossible," Levi corrected and leaned down for a peck on the cheek. "Nothing's impossible when it comes to you Eren."

The brunet frowned upon those words. "I told you before. There's no need for you to go so far. You already did so much by letting me come home. All this, I don't need it. I love you, you have me. No need for wooing anymore."

Levi refused to listen, nuzzling his nose against Eren's in a negative. He pulled back and rid of his cardigan—now only in tee and jeans. Bringing his lips to Eren's forehead, he started planting soft kisses all around. The temples, the bridge of Eren's nose and the tip, fluttering eyelids, in the corners of his mouth, on partially-opened lips.

There was an extra tenderness to Levi tonight that made Eren's chest contract and his heart lurch, not sure how to handle the soft intensity.

"It's my birthday," Levi repeated. "You said I can do whatever I want."

Eren slowly nodded, confused as to where the man was going.

"And I want to pamper you, Eren. Not woo, been there done that. _Pamper_." A rough hand stroked down Eren's hair and cupped his cheek, gingerly caressing it with a thumb. "Let me do this for you, for myself. Let me spend my riches on you, use the money sitting wastefully in the bank on you, let me spoil you rotten. _Just this once_."

And maybe Eren finally understood. The way Levi held himself back just to comply with Eren's request, the way he tried not to do something for Eren that would use his resources. A hard task for one who was brought up in that environment—where wealth was a given and love and happiness was given through wealth.

He was stupid not to see that, believing only in the stereotypes of what a rich man would be. But when in this past year of their relationship had Levi ever proved one stereotype true? Levi wasn't...that. Hell someone could take away all his fortune and he'd still be the foul-mouthed, poop-loving, cynical old man (albeit pissed as fuck that a dumbass would dare cross him).

A new wave of shame washed over the young man, this time from the fact that he refused one part of Levi that defined him. The latter had accepted all that was Eren but it was reciprocated incompletely.

"I'm sorry," whispered Eren, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

Levi shook his head and kissed the threatening tears away. "I know. You're too naïve to think otherwise. Now quit quacking and let me take care of you."

There was a mix of suggestive undertone and warm affection to Levi's demand and Eren complied. He allowed himself to relax his body entirely, sinking into the silk sheets. Sensing his surrender, Levi proceeded to trail feather kisses starting from the top of Eren's forehead.

Thin lips traced along the hairline, catching stray hair strands that tickled Levi's nose. He dawdled to Eren's ear, blowing warm puffs into the centre and he smiled at an escaped giggle. A little lick inside before nibbling at the edges—it was always soft and squishy, Eren's earlobes. Levi's kisses continued behind his ears and down the neck. Following the faint veins that seemed to pop out when Eren craned his head back for more, more of Levi's touches and affection.

Every contact began with a ghost touch, hesitant almost as if he was afraid of hurting Eren. Then a perfect landing, lips against hot skin with an almost desperate breath in and out, brushing against Eren's skin and sending tingles to the rest of the boy's body. Every parting formed a small suckling sound and there lingered a millisecond of urge to stay, right where the lips were. But he needed to go on—worship the rest of Eren's body.

Levi stayed where Eren's Adam's apple was, gently suckling on the protruding skin before moving to suck the hollow space right below. Butterfly kisses did wonders as Eren sighed pleasantly and Levi continued his journey down his shoulders. He wanted to leave marks all over—no, not gross hickeys that looked more like bruises, but permanent and invisible marks on every inch of Eren's skin to show that he was Levi's.

And Levi was his.

He showed it, wanted to remind Eren just how every single _particle_ of his belonged to the beautiful young man below. When the lips reached the wrist, Levi placed a lingering kiss on the palm before bringing the large hand to his face, cupping the sharp cheek. Stormy eyes locked onto dazed gold and he told the boy—Levi told Eren through intense grays just how much _love_. Trust.

Future.

Present.

_Everything_.

And sometimes, Eren was blessed with the privilege to witness Levi's vulnerable side. The deepest part, a side of him no one should ever, Eren believed, be worthy to see—because of the sheer power held over him.

Eren smiled lazily. "Kiss me Levi."

And he obeyed. It was one of those rare moments when the younger requested with no hesitation and doubt. Nothing held back, only confidence and assurance and certainty. Levi was more than glad to receive such demand.

The raven quickly moved to the chest, bunny pecks all over before catching an erect nipple between his lips. Rolling it in a nice massage then catching Eren by surprise with a quick lick of his tongue. Slathered a wet trail around before switching to the other side.

Levi held Eren's wrist down, the brunet now starting to tremble from his touches. He peeked up and found a truly relaxed face sunken deep amongst the pillows. Eren's head was currently tilted to the side, the Chocolate Cosmos right in front and the sweet scent overwhelmed the boy, only adding sugary light-headedness to his already dreaming state.

Satisfied, Levi trailed wet kisses down the centre of Eren's chest, making sure to pay his ribs and abs a visit. He enjoyed how the abdominal muscles expanded and contracted, quickening in its pace of breathing as Levi traveled south. To know such little details, the little responses that Eren tried so hard to hide, was a secret treasure.

Perhaps it was due to the slow pacing, that Eren wasn't overflowing with pre-cum. Usually hot, sweaty, and intense was what defined their intimate time together—what their bodies both preferred and couldn't help to elevate to. But this was a different kind of intense. A slow build. Eren could _feel_ raw passion flow from his lover's lips and into his life-stream. It made him feel alive.

Aroused.

And Eren could only watch in his most relaxed form as Levi blew at the base of his erect cock and followed directly with soft brushes of his lips. Up the veins, memorizing every ridged surface, and under the head. Abrupt kisses on the head, now swollen with a tiny bead of pre-cum peeking out.

Levi took a swift lick.

Eren gasped and raised his hips in response.

Holding him down, Levi took no time in ravishing the beautiful piece of art, massaging the tip with his warm rough tongue. Gave it a few suckle before trailing wet kisses down the length again. Nuzzled at the base and slender fingers fondled the soft balls tensing up with build.

"L-Levi..."

"Shhh..."

The man of name relished in the shaky and desperate tone Eren released. It was a glorious feat to have the young man broken and unbroken, silently sobbing with an utterly wrecked mind; because Eren Jaeger was a proud individual. Independence and reliability was his definition and tonight, the man gave himself completely under Levi's care.

Opening his mouth wide, Levi enveloped Eren in his heat. The brunet bucked in response and his arms reach above for the pillows in a hard grip. Guess the sudden attack surprised him, judging by the spike in his moan. Taking in a steady breath, Levi lowered himself slowly, taking in Eren's girth inch by inch. It was no foreign thing for them—but the older male wanted every process ingrained in Eren's memories with each second.

The fragmented breaths from above told him to continue and Levi pressed his tongue flat against the hard muscle, wiggling it side to side. Up he went, then back down again and soon the black-haired male developed a steady rhythm of bobbing, wet sounds coming on stronger and stronger in the air as Eren continued to leak pre-cum.

"Hng!" Eren jolted with a short cry and his hands flew to Levi's hair, grappling messy strands in his palm. When a pause came, the younger one realised and loosened his grip, stroking it lovingly and massaging Levi's scalp in apology.

The pause wasn't because of pain—it was a reminder for Levi to watch Eren's reaction as he proceeded to bring Eren up, up, up and over the clouds. Descending again, he taught his muscles to loosen and take all of Eren up, lips wrapped tightly around the base and nose buried in the fuzzy strands of brown.

He looked up and _there it was_—that look of raw pleasure, utterly unravelled and untied into a pile of strings waiting to be pulled tight again. The sheer depth developed in Eren's darkened eyes because he was swallowed up, overwhelmed with sensations and all the while he could feel every single spark in the nerves. And they all raced to the one spot that snapped Eren's strings.

Levi drank in the sight of Eren's state of euphoria while collecting the pool of cum shot from his cock. Little shockwaves ran through the chiseled body with thick spurts following right after. The broken gasps of air, the tightening and loosening grip of Levi's hair, the uncontainable trembles along Eren's thighs. _Magnificent_.

When Eren finally came down from his high, Levi had already cleaned himself and stripped of his clothes. He was pulled against Levi's muscular heat and tucked in the crook of his neck. Eren was exhausted by now, with today's events and tonight's slow take.

It wasn't frustrating, Levi's pace. None at all. It was...surprisingly satisfying. Warm, complete. Every touch brought a drop of fulfilment, raising the level closer and closer to finality. Connected them on another level of intimacy.

A different kind of sexual escapade. One they hadn't explored until tonight. Slow, warm, fuzzy. Complete.

Eren liked it a lot.

Levi gave a last kiss below Eren's ears, whispering, "I love you. Was it good?"

The brunet hummed and planted a kiss on Levi's chest. Too tired and physically sated for words. Quite frankly, Eren didn't want to destroy the soundless tranquility between them.

"We're not done yet."

"Wha?"

"Hmm," Levi pressed them closer and slithered an arm around Eren's waist. "Going to Disney-World tomorrow."

Eren opened his mouth to protest but the other stopped him.

"It's my damn birthday, and _I _want to go to Disney-World."

Eren let him off this time. Just this once, Levi had mentioned—just this once would Eren allow himself be pampered.

.-.

wrtten for the ereri secretsanta2014 event on tumblr. thanks for reading! you can also find me on tumblr: no-other-words


End file.
